Zhou Mi
Perfil thumb|250px|Zhou Mi *'Nombre:' 周觅 / 조미 / Zhou Mi *'Nombre real:' 周覓 / Zhōu Mi *'Nombre coreano:' 주멱 / Joo Myeok *'Nombre japones:' チョウミ / Chou mi *'Apodo:' Mimi, Gentleman Mimi *'Profesión:' Cantante, Actor, Compositor, Letrista, MC, Modelo, DJ *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Wuhan, Hubei, China *'Altura:' 185 cm *'Peso:' 64kg *'Grupo sanguíneo:' B *'Signo zodíacal:' Aries *'Signo zodiacal chino:' Tigre *'Familia:' Padres (es hijo único) *'Agencia:' SM Entertainment **'Sub-Agencia:' Label SJ Biografía Zhou Mi es un cantante Chino perteneciente a Super Junior M, la tercera sub-unidad oficial del grupo sur-coreano Super Junior. Zhou Mi ha escrito las letras en Chino de diferentes canciones de Super Junior como '愛你愛你 (Love Song)', 'Marry U' y '渴望 (A Man In Love)', entre otras. 'Debut Solista' El 27 de octubre, SM Entertainment anunció a través de sus redes sociales que pronto estaría debutando un nuevo solista masculino. Al día siguiente se reveló que Zhou Mi es el nuevo solista, convirtiéndose en el segundo artista masculino que debuta en solitario durante este 2014. El 31 de octubre, fue liberado su primer mini-álbum se titula 'REWIND' y se lanzó simultáneamente en Corea y China, en forma digital y el 3 de noviembre se lazo el album físico. El 12 de julio, Zhoumi lanzo un video teaser de la versión china 'Empty Room'. El video musical fue lanzado el 14 de julio. El 14 de julio, SM Entertainment anunció que Zhoumi lanzaría su segundo mini-álbum titulado 'What's Your Number?' y esta programado para lanzarse el 19 de julio. El 19 de julio, fue lanzado su segundo mini album 'What's Your Number?', junto con el lanzamiento del segundo video musical con el mismo nombre. Dramas *Century Couple (Youku / Hunan TV, 2016) *Entertainers (SBS, 2016) cameo *When Love Walked in (GTV, 2012) *Melody of Youth (CCTV-1, 2011) *Stage of Youth (CCTV, 2009) Temas para Dramas *''Goodbye'' tema para Extravagant Challenge (2011) Películas *SMTOWN The Stage (2015) *I AM (2012) *Rhythm of The Rain (2013) Programas de TV *(KBS) Immortal Songs 2 (06.08.2016) - Junto a M&D *We Are In Love - Pareja Choi Si Won &Liu Wen (JSTB China, 2015, Ep. 1) - Junto a Lee Teuk y Kang In *Fashion King Season 3 (SBS, 2015, MC) *Abnormal Summit (JTBC, 2014.12.08) - Junto a Kang In *Brave Writers (E-Channel, 2014.11.27) - Junto a Cho Kyu Hyun *World Changing Quiz Show/Three Wheels (MBC, 2014.11.01) - Junto a Lee Teuk, Kang In y Eun Hyuk *Super Junior M's Guest House (SBS, 2014-2015) *MTV The Show (SBS, 2014-2015, MC, en emisión) - Junto a Park Ji Yeon y Hong Bin *Star Escape Room/星星的密室 (China, 2014) *Dream Team (KBS, 2014, Ep. 1,2) *Strongest Group/The Ultimate Group/最强天团 (Jiangsu TV China, 2014, MC) *Global We Got Married 2 (MBC, 2014, Ep. 3,5-6, cameo) *Star King (SBS, 2014.03.29, Ep. 361) - Junto a Henry Lau *Happy Camp (Hunan TV, 2013) *Men VS Women (Shenzhen TV, 2013) *SS Swallow Night (nvt7, 2013) *Apple Entertainment Weekly (Taiwan TV, 2013 ) *Generation Show (Shenzhen TV, 2012-2013) *Avenue of the Stars (CCTV, 2011) *Korean Impressions (韩国印象) (SiTV, 2010) *China Southern Airlines Beauty Pageant (南航 空姐 选秀) (GDTV, 2010) *Star King (SBS, 2009, Ep. 145-146) Apariciones *Televisión de Beijing - 绝对 现场 / 绝对 现场 *MTV Music Channel Global - 天籁村 *Hunan TV - 大本营 快乐 (21 世纪 中学生 英语 报) *2004 Portavoz 文曲星 *2005 Habitación artista intérprete o ejecutante de Leehom Wang concierto en Beijing *temporada de modelado para la revista NEWAY *2010 anfitrión de China Southern Airlines Azafata certamen, celebrada en Guangzhou Programas de Radio *Horan's Power FM (SBS Radio, 2015.05, invitado regular, segmento: 'Hello China!') *Super Junior's Kiss The Radio 'Sukira' (KBS Cool FM, 2015.01, invitado regular de los jueves, segmento: 'Language and the City' - Profesor de chino) *Idol True Colors (MBC C-Radio, 2014-2015, DJ y locutor) - Junto a Fei y Jia de Miss A Discografía 'Corea' 'Mini Álbum' 'China' 'Digital Single' Aportes Musicales Letras y Composiciones *"每天 (Forever with You)" - Super Junior: Devil - Special Album - "Letra" (2015) *"Why (Color-blind)" (Versión China) - Zhou Mi: Rewind - 1er Mini Album - "Letra" (2014) *"Rewind" (Versión China) - Zhou Mi: Rewind - 1er Mini Album - "Letra" (2014) *"Love Tonight" - Zhou Mi: Rewind - 1er Mini Album - "Letra" (2014) *"Loving You" - Zhou Mi: Rewind - 1er Mini Album - "Letra" (2014) *"Lovesick" (Versión Cantonés) - Zhou Mi: Rewind - 1er Mini Album - "Composición" (2014) *"Lovesick" (Versión China) - Zhou Mi: Rewind - 1er Mini Album - "Letra" (2014) *"Without You" - Zhou Mi: Rewind - 1er Mini Album - "Letra" (2014) *"Fly High" - Super Junior M: Swing - 3er Mini Album - "Letra" (2014) *"Swing" (Versión China) - Super Junior M: Swing - 3er Mini Album - "Letra" (2014) *"It's You" - Super Junior M: Break Down- 2o Album - "Letra, con Tina Wang" (2013) *"Go" - Super Junior M: Break Down- 2o Album - "Letra" (2013) *"Tunnel" - Super Junior M: Break Down- 2o Album - "Letra" (2013) *"True Love" - Super Junior M: Perfection - 2o Mini Album - "Letra" (2011) *"Confession" - Super Junior M: Super Girl - 1er Mini Album - "Letra" (2009) *"You and Me" - Super Junior M: Super Girl - 1er Mini Album - "Letra" (2009) *"Love Song" - Super Junior M: Me - 1er Album - "Letra" (2008) *"Marry U" (Versión China) - Super Junior M: Me - 1er Album - "Letra" (2008) *"A Man In Love" (Versión China) - Super Junior M: Me - 1er Album - "Letra" (2008) Composiciones y Letras Musicales para Otros Artistas *"Run" - EXO: Overdose - 2o Mini Album - "Letra, con Seo Ji Eum" (2014) *"Many times" - Kangta: Breaka Shaka - 1er EP Chino - "Letra" (2010) *"Remember" - Kangta: Breaka Shaka - 1er EP Chino - "Letra" (2010) *"Breaka Shaka" - Kangta: Breaka Shaka - 1er EP Chino - "Letra" (2010) Premios Curiosidades *'Grupo Proyecto: 'S.M. The Ballad *'Sub-Unidad:' Super Junior M **'Posición: '''Vocalista y Bailarín. *'Fanclub: Mitangs y Honeys, nombre que viene de "Mi" (su nombre) que significa Miel en Chino. *'Mascota: '''Tiene un perro llamado Ni Qiu, su perro se llama así en honor a Kyuhyun. *'Religion: Budista. *'Hobbies:' Tomarse selcas, compras. *'Especialidad': Componer, cantar, rap, piano, bailar, idiomas. *'Idiomas:' Chino mandarín, Coreano (Nivel avanzado), Cantonés (Estudio por 2 años en Guangzhou) e Inglés. *'Apodos:' Gentleman Mimi, Jomiryo, Mimi, Zhou Mei (Perfecto Zhou), Mister Koala, Mibao (Precioso Mi), Miyou, Mifeng/Honey Bee, ZhouWoody, entre otros. *'Origen de su Apodo:' deriva de su nombre real; "周觅" = Zhou Mi. Otro derivado de su apodo: "Mi Mi Wang Zi" (que significa "Príncipe Mi Mi") nombre con que se autodenominan las fans (del Baidu bar) de Zhou Mi: ( 觅糖) <- Significa "Miel". *'Primera aparición en el mundo del espectáculo:' años atrás en su país, antes de formar parte de SM, donde ganó varios premios en diversas competiciones de canto, que fue lo que lo llevó a ser parte de la familia de SM Entertainment. *'Primera aparición después de firmar con SM:' como Anfitrión de la conferencia de prensa del lanzamiento del segundo álbum de Zhang Li Yin (2008). *Llegó a la agencia gracias a que su amigo coreano, Kim Ki Hoon, quien envió su demo a una competencia de la SM "SM UCC Star Audition (2007)" sin decirle nada, por la categoría "Recomendación" o "Recomienda a un Amigo" . *Debutó en Super Junior el 8 de abril del 2008 con "U" (Suju M). *Hangeng lo presentó con Heechul cuando este estaba recuperándose de su accidente, y fue quien se encargó de cuidarlo durante ese tiempo. *Sus mejores amigos son Mike He (actor de Taiwan),Kim Hee Chul ,Henry y Kyuhyun, dice que con ellos es con quien más tiene confianza. *Heechul lo llama "Salsa de Escabeche" o "Condimento" (Depende de la traducción). *Cuando se cansaba de estudiar, ponía pegatinas de los caracteres coreanos en su techo, así al recostarse el podía seguir estudiando. *Según los mismos miembros del grupo, Zhou Mi es quien más hace aegyo, sobre todo cuando se trata de ir de compras. *Colaboró en el Drama "Skip Beat" donde participaron miembros de Super Junior (Donghae y Si Won). *Trabajó en un libro sobre viajar a Thailandia, "Thai Perfect". *Ganó dos premios con su solo "Distant Embrace" incluido en el 2nd album "Break Down". *Hizo un cameo para la película Rhythm of the rain (2013) *En la gira latinoamericana del SS5, Zhou Mi se preocupó de saludar a cada fan que tenía un cartel dedicado a él, las saludaba y hacía gestos. * Dijo que se sentía muy atraido por Victoria Song de F(x). Dice que cada vez que la ve, no puede disimular. *Es muy amigo de Jia Nai Liang y Fei Wang de Miss A, The8 de SEVENTEEN, Woo Hye Rim, Victoria F(x) y Suga de BTS él o ellas suelen subir fotos y vídeos de fiestas y reuniones que tienen con frecuencia (Su amistad con SUGA es más "discreta"). *Zhou Mi fue elegido junto a Fei y Jia de Miss A para conducir el programa de radio de la MBC Idol True Colors. Este es un show de radio chino, con emisión bora (visible), que empezó a emitirse en Marzo. *Forma parte de la China Line de la SM a la cual pertenecen los gemelos de Tasty, entre otros. *Regresó a las redes sociales (después de ser hackeado), en el 2013 con su cuenta de weibo y posteriormente hizo su cuenta de twitter. *Tras participar en el mismo drama, se hizo muy amigo de Calvin Chen a quien llama, "novio escándalo". *Como compositor ha escrito canciones para Kangta, Exo y por supuesto Super Junior M. *Debutó como MC de un programa coreano en MTV The Show el cual se transmite en China y Corea desde el 28 de Octubre. Sus compañeras de presentación eran en ese momento Park Ji Yeon de T-ARA y Lee Hye Ri de Girl's Day. *Debutó como solista con el mini álbum "Rewind", el cual fue liberado simultáneamente en Corea y China. El álbum salió en línea el 31 de Octubre y físicamente el 3 de Noviembre. *Confesó en el programa "Brave Writers" que quería que Ji Eun fuese su pareja en el programa We Got Married. Él dijo: "Ella es muy guapa, le di mi CD también". Después, decidió enviarle un mensaje: "Ji Eun, ¿deberíamos filmar We Got Married? Te trataré bien. ¡Vamos a volvernos populares juntos!". *Su primer programa de variedades en Korea fue Let's Go Dream Team en el 2o especial Survival Show, siendo el 3 Eliminado, en el segundo día de grabación. Cuando fue expulsado lloró y dijo sentirse apenado con su equipo debido a que aún no domina el coreano, y eso pudo influenciar en su desempeño. *Participó junto a Park Ji Yeon y Hong Bin, compañeros del programa The Show, en una presentación especial para el 'SBS MTV Summer K-POP Festival' con la canción "Candy In My Ears". Enlaces *Sitio Oficial *Twitter Oficial *Instagram Oficial *Weibo Oficial *Perfil (Naver) *Perfil (Daum) Galería Zhoumi_01.jpg Zhoumi_07.jpg Zhoumi 09.jpg Zhoumi_04.jpg Zhoumi 14.jpeg 10002912 638411006207953 1638500216 n (1).jpg Zhoumi.jpg Videografía 'Corea' Zhou Mi - Rewind (feat. Chanyeol de EXO)|Rewind (Feat. Chanyeol) Zhou Mi - What’s Your Number|What’s Your Number? 'China' S.M. THE BALLAD Vol.2 - Blind (Chinese Ver.)|Blind Zhou Mi - Rewind (feat. Tao de EXO)|Rewind (Feat. Tao) Zhou Mi - Empty Room (Chinese Ver.)|Empty Room (Chinese Ver.) ZHOUMI 조미 '我不管 (I don’t care)' MV| I don’t care ZHOUMI 조미 ‘寂寞烟火 (The Lonely Flame)’ MV| The Lonely Flame Categoría:SM Entertainment Categoría:SJ Label Categoría:CCantante Categoría:CSolista Categoría:CModelo Categoría:CActor Categoría:CCompositor Categoría:CPresentador Categoría:CBailarín Categoría:CLetrista Categoría:CDJ Categoría:CMC Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KPresentador Categoría:KSolista Categoría:KActor Categoría:KCompositor Categoría:KLetrista Categoría:KMC Categoría:KDJ